An existing refrigerator usually uses a temperature sensor arranged inside a compartment to measure a temperature around the setting position of the temperature sensor, and takes the temperature as a basis of refrigeration control.
However, when controlled in that way, the refrigerator starts refrigeration when the temperature sensed by the temperature sensor is higher than a preset value. In practical use of the refrigerator, users usually need to store and fetch articles. In general, a temperature of an article just placed is relatively high, and it takes time for the temperature of the article to travel to the compartment by heat radiation. After the temperature of the article is transferred to the internal environment of the compartment, the temperature sensed by the temperature sensor will rise. Then, a cold source device such as a compressor and the like is started up to perform a refrigerating operation to the compartment. As such, the refrigeration control technology of the refrigerator in the prior art has a slow response speed and cannot meet the requirements of users with respect to the refrigeration effect of the refrigerator.